Surprise!
by Farelle
Summary: Zetsu is alone and thinks of Tobi...ZeTobi. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters...
1. Chapter 1

Surprise!

Zetsu, he remembered the first time he'd been called that name, many people had called him by his name, some in outmost fear, some not, but never would he forget the times when that a special person would say it, sure he got annoyed at it, but he loved it too, one person in his life who wasn't judging him for the one he was, that wasn't scared away by his attributes.

Sure he was a cannibal, he ate people, his different two personalities just added on the weirdness that was him but he was also alone and when people are alone their hearts freeze and for a plant, that's not good, and hadn't Zetsu when he late at night had been awake in his room in the Akatsuki hideout or on his missions, known? Didn't he know it hurt? Didn't he know for sure what he wanted most in the world, both bad and good of him wanted it, love.

"Even the ugly scary plants needs love." Zetsu mumbled as he sat up alone yet one sleepless night in his bed.

"Zetsu-san..." Zetsu mumbled as he remembered. "Tobi'll be a good boy! For you Zetsu-san!" He continued and chlosed his eyes.

Yes, Tobi. He was the first one that'd not been scared of Zetsu, if that was the young-nin's blissful ignorance or if he actually was aware of him, what he was, he didn't longer care, what mattered was the words coming from Tobis mouth, Tobis hug attacks and surprising appearances that, Zetsu still tryed to deny, made him feel...feel so alive.

Zetsu shook his head at his thoughts so that his light green bangs swifted sligtly over his head trying to think of something else.

A purpose? He was a spy, any onther purpose he had to fulfill he did not know of, the reason he joined Akatsuki to begin with was because they needed his powers and he felt he had no other way to go.

"Zetsu, why did you join Akatsuki?" Zetsu mumbled again, he was still buggered by how he cept repeating the other boys words like this late at night, but he had too, he wanted to remember them all, as if he was afraid Tobi would just stop talking to him the next day.

"Because I felt like it but..." Zetsu continued murmuring silently into the dark of his empty room. "What, Zetsu-san?" ... "Now when you're here it has more meaning to it." Zetsu sighed, he didn't know why he'd said that, but he remembered that Tobi had laughed, the rest he couldn't explain, the young nin had surprised him by bending over to him where they'd sat and pulled up the mask he wore just a little bit and then he'd kissed Zetsu.

Zetsu was glad that his room was so dark where he sat and remembered this, because the blush over his cheeks must've been bright enough to shine like the sun he thought.

Zetsu had made up his mind, the next day he'd surprise Tobi too.

End


	2. Re Surprise!

Re: Surprise!

It was the next day as they we're both out on a mission, Zetsu had planned it all, it wasn't like such a thing really needed planning, at least not in the way as planning your next step as a spy, which was way more risky and sometimes your life could depend on it, but in a way, this felt just as risky as the previous.

Just that Zetsu was a skilled spy but when it came to this, love, he felt that his skills were as minor as perhaps a child, he felt clumsy and unbalanced in anything he did, which was the total oposite to his spying where he felt adjusted and experienced.

They had tracked through the large forest for almost half a day before Tobi had started to ask if they would stop for rest soon, Zetsu had both refused and said that 'sure they could probably stop soon' and eventually they found a nice place where they could remain hidden but still with good sight of the surroundings, in case of a fiently approach.

Being Akatsukis spy, Zetsu seemed to constantly be impressing the young-nin with his choises for temporarely hideouts on their little missions and Tobi used to praise Zetsu for his skill and cunning which often surprised the large man-eating plant and sometimes even left him speachless or even flattered in confusion,especially since Tobi sometimes did a small victory dance at the spot which made him hide inside his large venus fly trap just to hide the bright blush he got from the apparently oblivious Tobi who'd just ask him something like, 'Hey! What's wrong Zetsu-san!?'.

"Zetsu-san!!"

Zetsu awoke emediately from his daze, he soon realised that after they'd settled down he must've dozed of and started thinking of him again, which was weird because Tobi was right now right infront of his eyes and he knew what he wanted to do, what he'd told himself to do...

"...Mmh?" Zetsu growled slowly as he stretched hid limbs and Tobi fell back so he sat right next to Zetsu.

"Tobi was asking... if Tobi is a good boy? ..But Zetsu was asleep, like Zetsu has been a lot lately...are you ok Zetsu-san?"

Tobis clear voice was like lovely smooth bells to Zetsus ears and he immediately got clearly awake again, yeah he'd been asleep a lot in the days lately and he knew so well why he was.

"Tobi need not to worry, Tobi is a good boy." Zetsu murmured his answer softly to the young-nin which instantly seemed to lighten up and before Tobi said anything more Zetsu continued by asking him a question.

"Could Tobi be a good boy and chlose his eyes?"

Even though it was impossible to see the young-nin's expression trough that mask, Zetsu could've sweared that Tobi was grinning brightly as he answered.

"Ofcourse Zetsu-san! Tobi's a good boy!" And Tobi held his hands over his mask at the places where his eyes would be, making Zetsu smile a bit, he then swallowed. This was it.

Zetsu slowly moved chloser towards Tobi who innocently sat with his eyes covered and had started to wiggle with exitement of what could happen next, he slowly rose his black hand and nudged at the bottom of the mask that covered Tobis face, then lifted it just enough for him to press a kiss to those cute smiling lips.

End


End file.
